El lado de la fuerza
by Merys
Summary: Una guerra, un Jedi y una extraña mujer se introducirán en una aventura en la que descubrirán sus más profundos deseos. Todos los personajes pertenecen a george lucas a disney o quien sea, osea que no me pertenecen solamente Tupei. que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Me voy Dexx!-se despidió Tupei.

Hasta mañana!- contestó Dexx desde la cocina del bar. Ella no sabía cuantos años llevaba abierto aquel sitio, pero sí sabía que se había forjado cierta fama entre la gente que solía pasar por él. Muchos habitantes de aquellos distritos pasaban por allí a por un sabroso desayuno o un almuerzo rápido.

Aún así, era un lugar tranquilo y eso era lo que Tupei más valoraba. De esta manera nadie averiguaría su secreto y podía vivir en paz.

Había entrado a trabajar en aquel restaurante hacía unos pocos meses o tal vez un año y, aunque al principio el enorme Dex la había intimidado un poco, logró ganarse su confianza con el tiempo. Aquella criatura parecía tosca y bruta pero era tremendamente listo y nada se le escapaba.

En ocasiones mantenían largas conversaciones en las que Dexx le relataba sus batallas y sus aventuras como vendedor de armas o sus relaciones con los misteriosos Jedis. En aquellos momentos Tupei se olvidaba de todo por un momento y se sentía libre.

Tupei había llegado a Coruscant hacía ya largo tiempo. Cuando se quedó sola en el mundo decidió que, en lugar de alejarse de la gente, lo mejor sería ocultarse en ella y no había mejor lugar que en el planeta edificado.

Coruscant estaba repleto de edificios, locales, viviendas, spiders, naves y gente; Nadie buscaría una pulga en un circo de pulgas. Pero aquello no duraría mucho tiempo.

Cada noche sus sueños eran más seguidos. No podía verlos claramente así que eso solo podía indicar que eran sobre ella. Algo pasaría pero ¿Qué?

Tupei odiaba la incertidumbre y el miedo empezaba a embargarla. Había pasado una época muy tranquila pero empezaban a suceder cosas extrañas por aquellos lugares.

La república tenía problemas. El senado y el canciller empezaban a tener conflictos con la federación de comercio y los separatistas y eso se notaba en la gente, en su modo de relacionarse... Sabía que en momentos de necesidad siempre era descubierta y eso la inquietaba.

Una mañana, trabajando detrás de la barra sentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar pero no quería arriesgarse a pensar demasiado en ello. No quería atraer malos augurios. A veces pensar mucho sobre algo solo lo hacía empeorar.

_Vienen a buscarte cielito. Por la pinta es un Jedi. _dijo la androide doméstica Mita.

_ ¡Obi Wan! _gritó Dexx desde la cocina. Tupei se encontraba al otro lado de la barra y no se había percatado de que un caballero Jedi había entrado en el local.

_ Hola Dexx! _dijo una voz con tono alegre. Aquella voz llamó la atención de Tupei, atraída por el suave sonido de una sonrisa y al darse la vuelta le vió.

Se trataba de un Jedi alto y apuesto. Tenía el cabello rubio y lacio peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro y tenían una mirada traviesa y pícara. La sonrisa que tenía reflejada en su cara era fresca y la rodeaba una suave barba también rubia.

Tupei se quedó estática al ver a aquel hombre. No solo porque la atraía de cierta manera si no porque tener a un Jedi tan cerca era sumamente peligroso. Si aquel hombre se daba cuenta de lo que ella era capaz de hacer se vería envuelta en serios problemas pero, sin proponérselo, atrajo la atención del caballero que la miraba fijamente.

Aquella mujer pelirroja había captado la atención de Obi Wan; Era realmente preciosa.

Había viajado a multitud de planetas y había visto infinidad de criaturas pero ninguna como aquella.

Era alta, con la melena del color del cobre y unos grandes ojos verdes le atraparon.

Obi Wan se sorprendió de lo atrayente que era aquella mujer y supo de inmediato que aquella joven era mucho más de lo que sus ojos veían. Su instinto se lo decía.

_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí, viejo amigo?_ le dijo Dexx sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. La androide le dió una bebida y los dos se sentaron en una mesa: El dardo que había conseguido la pasada noche era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Tupei apartó la vista y siguió limpiando detrás de la barra como si nada estuviera pasando. Si intentaba esconderse en la cocina, el Jedi lo sabría. A Tupei no se le había escapado como la había mirado y como la miraba en aquel momento. En cuanto podía ese Obi Wan no dejaba de observarla y le empezaban a temblar las piernas. Y eso no era bueno. Los Jedis podían sentir el miedo a leguas.

_ Creía que los Jedis respetabais la diferencia entre conocimiento y...sabiduría... _dijo Dexx con una risa socarrona. El Jedi se echó a reir un tanto risa parecían campanillas que sonaban en el aire. Tupei volvió a mirarle pues, a pesar de todo, aquel sonido tenía un efecto tranquilizador.

_ Bueno, si los droides pudieran pensar ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí._ respondió el caballero.

La chica le miró con detenimiento atraída por aquel misterioso hombre que observaba un pequeño dispositivo en Sus manos. Por lo que Tupei podía escuchar, ambos individuos hablaban de un planeta llamado Kamino que se encontraba fuera de la república al igual que el de ella.

De repente Dexx se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina dejando solo al Jedi en la mesa. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: El misterioso individuo se iba a quedar a almorzar. Observaba con detenimiento el pequeño objeto con el que jugaba sus delgados dedos. Tupei se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Se sintió tentada pero si lo hacía la descubriría y entonces no tendría escapatoria. Los caballeros Jedi eran muy similares a ella...

Obi Wan sintiendo como aquellos ojos verdes se posaban en él por enésima vez, giró la cabeza en la dirección de donde venía aquella mirada; efectivamente, la chica le estaba observando ¿Quien sería ella? Le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Tal vez así podría saber algo más de ella. De algún modo se sentía traído por aquella mujer pero no sabía exactamente por qué.

La miró intentando observar en su interior pero algo se lo impedía. La chica no era una necia con mente débil e influenciable; No era fácil de manipular.

Obi Wan retiró la vista ligeramente ruborizado y un tanto avergonzado. No sabía quién era ella ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

La chica se dió la vuelta y siguió con sus quehaceres pero notaba que lo vigilaba y controlaba todo. Dexx le sacó de sus pensamientos con dos bandejas llenas de comida y bebida.

_ Venga come!. Y dime, qué es de tu vida Obi Wan?_ preguntó Dexx.

_ Dexx _ comenzó el Jedi _ Tal vez te parezca raro pero ¿Quién es esa chica? _ preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

_¿Quién? ¿Tupei? _ dijo Dexx. Obi Wan le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz_ No seas paranoico, Jedi. Tupei es una gran chica. De las mejores diría yo. Lleva aqui un año, más o menos. Por lo que sé está sola en el mundo y viene de muy lejos...si señor, de muy lejos._ continuó dando una palmada en la mesa.

_ No se...tiene algo extraño_ dijo en voz baja.

Tupei sabía que hablaban de ella. Huyó a la cocina pero sabía que había captado la atención de aquel individuo. Cada vez que salía a atender a un cliente él le clavaba los ojos ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Intentó tranquilizarse. Si nadie la había descubierto, ese tío con capa no lo haría. Bastante tiempo la habían perseguido y había sabido ocultarse a pesar de que su enemigo estaba muy cerca.

_¡Tupei! ¿Puedes venir un momento? _ escuchó que la llamaba Dexx._ Ven, acércate _le indicó.

Tupei respiró hondo y por un momento pensó en qué podía decir para escaquearse y librarse de aquel trago. Pero el Jedi ya la miraba inquisidoramente y Tupei recordó la estrategia que siempre había mantenido desde que había llegado a Coruscant.

Si actuaba de manera despreocupada, nadie se percataría de que ocultaba algo. Debía mostrase como un libro abierto. Si lo mostraba todo nadie se interesaría en mirar pero, claro, un Jedi era harina de otro costal.

Tupei se detuvo al lado del caballero y le tendió la mano de manera algo tosca.

_ ¡Hola! _ sonrió_ Me llamo Tupei. Encantada de conocerte_ soltó con su mejor sonrisa. Su objetivo era deslumbrarle.

El Jedi la miró estupefacto un segundo. La mirada de aquella chica le paralizó un momento y su sonrisa le hipnotizó. De cerca era aún más hermosa.

Le cogió la mano que la chica le ofrecía no sin reticencia. Su tacto cálido y suave le impedía pensar con claridad.

¨Céntrate Obi Wan¨ pensó para sus adentros. Aquella chica ocultaba algo pero si lo hacía no se hubiera acercado con tanta naturalidas o ¿acaso era una estrategia?

Desvió la mirada de la chica que se la devolvía con un verde refulgente y un gesto candoroso, Había visto demasiados misterios en su vida últimamente no podía pensar así de todo el mundo que se cruzara con él. Debía concentrarse en quién quería asesinar a la senadora Amidala y en quienes eran esos kaminianos de los que Dexx le había hablado.

_ Dexx, no tengo hambre aún, gracias_ dijo Tupei con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al individuo que tenía frente a ella_ vaya, nunca había conocido a un Jedi_.

Obi Wan la miró y le sonrió. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

_ ¿De donde eres?_le preguntó de sopetón.

_ Oh! De un planeta independiente, fuera de la república. _ dijo la muchacha.

_¿ Y qué te trae por Coruscant? _ le preguntó curioso sin borrar la sonrisa.

La pelirroja le observó un minuto y casi podía notar como se le aceleraba la respiración.

_Nada en particular. No me gustaba aquel lugar y, afortunadamente nada nada me ata a ningún sitio asi que, ¿Por qué no venir? _ respondió. La chica se dió media vuelta despidiéndose de él.

Los sentidos de Obi Wan bullían con aquel simple contacto físico. Hubiera querido indagar más pero su misión era más apremiante. En otro momento volvería.

Tupei volvió al almacén con el corazón desbocado. El leve contacto con aquel Jedi le había traspasado todo el cuerpo como un rayo.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel hombre no volviera a cruzarse en su camino pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así. Aquel hombre estaría en su futuro, nada más rozarle lo había sabido. Pese a sus deseos, Tupei sabía que aquel Jedi aparecería de nuevo en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado ya varios días desde aquel encuentro con el tal Kenobi pero, aquel día, Tupei se había levantado con un mal presentimiento.

Entró en el bar de Dexx y allí se respiraba la incertidumbre.

La república había entrado en guerra con los separatistas y la federación de comercio pues, al parecer, hubo un conflicto en Geonosis.

Los habitantes de Coruscant estaban atónitos. De la noche a la mañana el senado le había dado poderes al canciller Palpatine y lo primero que había hecho fue ordenar la cración de un ejército; algo nunca visto en la república.

Todas las noticias se hicieron eco de ello pero lo realmente misterioso había sido que el ejército surgió de la noche a la mañana y, en menos de una semana la república estaba en guerra.

Dexx apenas hablaba. Se había encerrado en la cocina con sus fritangas y apenas se relacionaba con nadie ahora. Su pasado era un tanto comprometido y sabía lo que traian los conflictos

La guerra no se había hecho notar demasiado en el planeta capital, aunque cada vez era más habitual ver a caballeros Jedi pulular por las calles rodeados de los nuevos soldados con armaduras blancas.

La vida en el planeta capital seguía siendo la misma pese al aumento de militares aquí y allá. La misma gente iba y venía y el mismo tráfico surcaba los edificios pero, aún así, no paraban las emisiones con nuevas noticias; los temas sobre corrupción sonaban cada vez más entre la gente.

Tupei había perdido el sueño profundo por las noches. Sabía que la guerra no le traería nada bueno y tal vez atraería a personas a las que no quería encontrarse pues provenía de un lugar al que no quería volver. Solo ella sabía sus verdaderos orígenes y hacia donde podían dirigirse sus inclinaciones pero sus recuerdos eras como gotas en un gran lago; mantenerse neutral era vital para ella.

Aquella noche se despidió de Dexx y de Mita y se dispuso a salir del local.

En el tiempo que Tupei había trabajado para él nunca la había tratado mal. Sí, era una criatura un tanto especial con un pasado particular pero Dexx era una buena persona. Siempre que te alejaras de sus cuatro brazos, claro.

Al tocar el pomo de la puerta ya cerrada un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Miró a través del cristal y los vió. Cuatro hombres encapuchados se acercaban al local. Tupei pasó el cerrojo y se retiró de la puerta preparada para lo que iba a acontecer.

_ ¡Dexx!, ¡llama a los agentes del orden! _ chilló desde la puerta de seguridad. Dexx asomó por la puerta de la cocina extrañado.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos dices, Tupei?_ preguntó sin salir de su confusión.

Un estruendo de cristales rotos le alarmó: cuatro individuos armados con blusters entraron en el restaurante destrozando la puerta de entrada.

_ ¡Oigan! Pero, ¿Qué demonios hacen? _ Vociferó desde la cocina.

_ Buscamos a la chica _ dijo uno de los encapuchados mientras los otros tres empezaban a romper todo a sus paso.

_ ¿Qué chica? _ preguntó Dexx cogiendo un cuchillo de la barra.

_ La pelirroja que está escondida bajo la barra..._ dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa sardónica._ Sal o freiremos este local con su criatura dentro..._.

_ ¡Eh, un respeto!_ Uno de los extraños le apuntó con un bluster y Dexx les apuntó con el cuchillo pero Tuperi sabía que, si disparaban, Dexx no viviría para contarlo. Sabía que él no se lo merecía aunque aquello significara tener que abandonarlo todo de nuevo.

No sabía como la habían encontrado, no se explicaba como siempre acababan encontrándola. La guerra había intensificado su búsqueda eso era más que evidente, pero ella había sido muy cuidadosa con las evidencias de su existencia. Las historias de la gente como ella eran consideradas como leyendas pero esa cortina de humo ya no era suficiente.

_ ¡No dispare!_ se oyó bajo la barra mientras Tupei salía de su improvisado escondite.

_ ¡Al fin la hemos encontrado! _ dijo uno de ellos a un pequeño comunicador en su muñeca. _Vas a venir con nosotros _añadió.

_ No voy a ir a ninguna parte _ respondió de una forma peligrosamente calmada _ vais a bajar las armas, os ireis por donde habeís venido y olvidareis que me habeis visto alguna vez_ susurró.

_ ¡Eso no va a pasar, muchacha estúpida!. Nuestro maestro te reclama y vendrás con nosotros a la fuerza si es necesario._ soltó el que estaba más cerca de la puerta hecha añicos.

_ ¡Ni vosotros ni vuestro maestro teneis tanto poder como para dominarme!_ gritó la chica furiosa.

Dexx volvió la cabeza para mirar atónito a la muchacha que se erguía a su lado. No sabía qué era lo que le asombraba más: el bluster que le apuntaba o la chica que no sabía lo que decía.

_ Tupei, pero ¿ Qué dices? Esta gente está armada..._ susurró al oído de la pelirroja. Ella no lo miró y supo que la iban a matar.

_ ¡Cogedla!_ ordenó uno de ellos. Los hombres dieron un paso al frente para golpearla pero Tupei alzó una mano y abrió los ojos mirándolos fijamente.

El encapuchado más cercano se quedó estático y en su mente una voz femenina resonaba ordenándole que parase. La muchacha había entrado en su cabeza y lo dominaba.

¨Salid de aquí y olvidadnos¨. Oyó retumbar. Tupei estaba concentrada en hacer que aquellos hombres se fueran. Entrar en sus mentes no era lo único que podía hacer pero hacía tiempo que no se veía obligada a usar sus aptitudes.

_ ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, bruja! _ el encapuchado que seguía en la puerta arrojó un pequeño dispositivo hacia Tupei. El aparato se le agarró a la piel como una garrapata bajo la mirada de pánico de la chica.

Tupei notó como su cuerpo vibraba en un espasmo violento y como el poder se le acumulaba en las manos pero no quería hacerlo. Si lo dejaba ir acabaría con las vidas de aquellos hombres, aunque ellos ya habían destrozado la suya.

El temblor se hizo cada vez más intenso y las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a iluminarse. Su poder estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno; debía dejarlo escapar si no, morirían todos.

Los cuatro hombres la miraban extrañados como si estuvieran sorprendidos de la reacción de la muchacha y el pánico se reflejo en sus semblantes.

La chica abrió sus manos y dejó escapar todo el poder de su mente de manera descontrolada. Una fuerza invisible les atravesó, tumbando sus cuerpos de inmedianto provocando un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo. Tupei cayó de rodillas al suelo y, en una mueca de dolor, se desmayó dejando a un estupefacto Dexx solo ante aquel desastre.


	3. Chapter 3

Tupei se hallaba quieta en el suelo. La conciencia, poco a poco, volvía a ella. El temblor invadía todo su cuerpo y un frío helado se apoderaba de ella.

_ ¿Tupei? _ oyó que la llamaban suavemente. Era la voz de Dexx.

Intentó abrir los ojos en un gran esfuerzo, pues estos se le cerraban.

Vislumbró la cabeza de Dexx sobre ella, observándola con sus grandes ojos.

_¿Me oyes? _dijo con tono preocupado _Niña, ¿Qué has hecho? _ inquirió apartándose de ella.

Poco a poco, Tupei se fué incorporando. El espectáculo a su alrededor era un tanto dantesco; los cuerpos de los cuatro hombres estaban tendidos a su alrededor con los ojos en blanco y muy abiertos.

Habían perdido el brillo de la vida y ella lo sabía.

Lágrimas sordas se desbordaron por sus mejillas mientras se arrancaba el aparatito de su piel. Con la ayuda de Dexx, Tupei se incorporó y, de un pisotón, destrozó el dispositivo que había provocado todo eso.

_¿Están muertos? _ preguntó Dexx atónito. Tupei asintió._Vaya chica, tenemos un problema._

La muchacha estaba en estado de shock. Solo le había pasado una vez y era lo que la había hecho huir. Si no controlaba su poder escenas como aquella podían volverse cotidianas.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _ susurró. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sabiendo que esta vez no podría salir corriendo. No podía dejarle a Dexx aquel entuerto. Por estos motivos siempre estaba sola.

_Cielito, he llamado a un amigo _ soltó él de repente.

_¿Qué? _ chilló Tupei _No, no, no! Nadie puede saber que existo! _poco a poco empezó a entrar en pánico.

_Calma, calma! Chica piensa, ¿Cómo piensas salir de esta sin ayuda? ¿Quienes son estos tipos que querían llevarte? Necesitamos ayuda, Tupei, aunque no te guste... _ el besalisco tenía razón, el incidente había sido demasiado como para dejarlo pasar, pero de repente una idea pasó por su mente.

_¿A quien has avisado Dexx? _ preguntó intentando mantener la tranquilidad y dejar de temblar.

_ Bueno pues...a un jedi _titubeó.

No podía creerlo. Llamar a uno de ellos era como entrar directamente a la carcel o algo peor.

_¿Qué has hecho Dexx? _ gritó _¿Por qué has hecho eso? _Tupei hechó a andar por el restaurante en ruinas presa del pánico. Se había quedado en blanco sin saber que hacer.

De pronto se paró en seco. Sabía que volvería a ver a aquel jedi extraño. Sus visiones nunca la habían fallado pero no se imaginaba que sería en una situación como esa. No quería involucrar a los jedi. No quería tener nada que ver con los acólitos de la fuerza. Siempre querían husmear en asuntos que no les concernían y ese jedi en concreto querría saber más. Lo presentía. Su mirada inquisidora la primera vez que le había visto lo había dicho todo.

_No, no, no... _susurraba con las manos en el rostro. La impotencia empezaba a subirle por el cuello e instalarse en su cabeza. Su impulso era huir, salir de allí, si la descubrían ya no tendría escapatoria nunca más.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse para siempre sin reparar en nada más. El miedo la invadía impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Cruzó la estancia esquivando los cuerpos de los desconocidos, horrorizada por la visión de lo que había hecho y apartó el rostro de aquel escenario.

Antes de cruzar el umbral algo chocó contra ella y la cogió de los hombros haciendola reaccionar.

_¿Estas bien? _ escuchó. Aquella voz le resultaba familiar. Los nervios acumulados de esfumaron y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer ante el sentimiento de haber sido vencida.

Sabía quien era el hombre que le hablaba pero no quería alzar la vista.

_Lo siento... _alcanzó a decir entre sollozos. El jedi alzó una de sus manos y le rozó la mejilla.

_Tranquila. No tengas miedo _añadió. Aquel suave contacto la inquietó aún más. Se separó de un salto y se alejó de él.

El jedi se quedó en la destrozada entrada observando, estupefacto, todo lo que allí se le presentaba.

Cuando el besalisco le había avisado no se imaginaba que fuera para algo como esto.

_¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Dexx? _dijo Obi Wan examinando los cuatro cadáveres que se encontraban en el suelo.

_He sido yo _ oyó decir a Tupei.

Obi Wan no podía creérselo, aquella chica no parecía precisamente una máquina de matar.

_¿Qué? eso es imposible, ¿Como has podido matar a cuatro hombres armados? _soltó el jedi.

_No, no Obi Wan _dijo Dexx _lo hizo con la mente. Verás estos tipo entraron armados, querían llevarsela, me amenazaron con matarme y ella...me salvó.

El jedi se mantuvo incrádulo. Nadie que él conociera tenía esas características mentales tan fuertes.

_¿Eres un sith? _le dijo derepente a la muchacha cogiendo su espada láser; su brazo estaba preparado para atacar.

La chica levantó la vista, visiblemente ofendida; las lágrimas aún surcaban su cara.

_No! Ni soy sith ni tampoco jedi y no quiero saber nada de ninguno de ellos _dijo altanera.

_No parece que tengas otra opción _ replicó Obi Wan. Los dos se miraron un momento y la atracción que habían tenido la primera vez que la vió volvió a surgir. El rostro de Tupei se suavizó mientrasque Obi Wan se acercó a ella de un modo tranquilizador.

_Escucha, solo quiero ayudarte, dime ¿Cómo has hecho todo esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? _

Tupei titubeó un momento. No estab muy segura de poder confiar en aquel Jedi pero ¿Qué opción le quedaba? Era el único que podía sacarla de este embrollo.

_Dexx te lo ha dicho. Unos tipos entraron cuando ya estábamos cerrando. Querían llevarme con ellos y amenazaron a Dexx cuando me negué.

_De acuerdo...y ¿Cómo han acabado muertos? _le inqurió el jedi.

Tupei clavó la vista en el suelo. Nunca había hablado de sus capacidades con nadie y menos con los acólitos de la orden a los que ella consideraba fanáticos.

_Desde pequeña tengo ciertas...facultades. _comenzó_Capacidades mentales. Como los trucos jedi, solo que no son trucos y mucho más fuertes _El jedi la miraba incrédulo. Nunca se había encontrado con alguien así. La chica tenía algo que le atraía pero Obi Wan no sentía nada oscuro en la fuerza. Nadie en el consejo lo había notado. Si había alguien en la galaxia con esas capacidades los jedi lo hubieran sabido.

_¿Cómo es posible que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta los jedi? _dijo en voz alta. Tupei lo sabía perfectamente. La gente como ella usaban la fuerza de otra manera.

_Nuestra manera de usar la fuerza es diferente. Ni los Jedis ni los Sith pueden sentir nuestra energia vital si no queremos. Ni tampoco manipularnos... _

Obi Wan la miro fijamente. Aquello se salía de lo normal, aunque él nunca estuviera rodeado de cosas normales. Lo que sí sabía era que aquella criatura era peligrosa; eso sí podía sentirlo.

_¿Hay más como tu? _le preguntó. No había pasado por alto que la chica hablaba en plural.

_Bueno, no conozco a nadie que sea como yo pero supongo que habrán más.. _ dijo Tupei. Si habían más como ella, no lo sabía.

_Esto es muy grave...¿ Por qué te estaban persiguiendo? _ Obi Wan intentaba esclarecer el puzzle que se le presentaba pero algo se le escapaba.

_No lo sé, siempre me han perseguido desde que tengo uso de razón. No quería matarles... _dijo Tupei, esperaba que el jedi la creyera. _Usaron un inhibidor neuronal pero no me impide usar mis capacidades, solo me desestabiliza...creo que no contaban con eso. Lo siento, por favor, creeme _Tupei empezó a sollozar pues sabía que el jedi no terminaba de creerla completamente y no le culpaba. Los jedi eran como la policía de la república galáctica y no importaba que, aquel en particular fuera amigo de Dexx. Tenían un deber y los Jedi siempre lo cumplían por el bien mayor.

_No te preocupes, te estabas defendiendo. Diré que fuí yo. Entraron a robar y yo les defendí _Tupei no sabía por qué aquel desconocido se inculparía así mismo para salvarla _pero tendrás que venir conmigo y presentarte ante el consejo Jedi _.

Ahora lo entendía. Lo que quería era llevarla ante los demás. ¿Cómo no lo había supesto? Todo el mundo que la concía quería parte del pastel. Su familia lo había querido, sus jefes lo habían querido así que ahora le tocaba el turno a los Jedi.

Ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos, dándole a entender que sabía lo que quería aquella especie de sacerdotes.

Obi Wan la observó un segundo viendo la desconfianza en su rostro. Parecía un animalillo acorralado. Si no actuaba con tacto, huiría y no podría protegerla.

Un instinto protector había surgido de la nada pero sabía que no era correcto precipitarse. La chica todavía no había accedido a ir con él ante el consejo y ellos serían, finalmente, quieren tomarían la decisión más acertada.

_Si no vienes conmigo no podré protegerte. Estamos en guerra. El consejo es quien debe asignarme tu protección si no, no podré hacer nada por ti. _Tupei le miró un momento. La desición era suya así que aprovechó unos instantes para observarle.

Sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente haciendo lo mismo que ella, examinándose mutuamente.

Tupei no quería ir. Algo le decía que si seguía a aquel Jedi no volvería a su antigua vida. No volvería a ser libre. Sin embargo, algo también le decía que le siguiera sin mirar atrás.

La joven meditó un momento sobre cuál era la mejor decisión. Dexx estaba sentado en una mesa observando la escena mientras que el Jedi seguía de pie frente a ella, esperando una respuesta.

_Está bien, iré contigo _dijo e inmediatamente no se podía creer que hubiera accedido a ello.


	4. Chapter 4

En silencio se subió al spider que había traído Obi Wan. Poco a poco, el Jedi ascendió al aparato y surcaron las vias de los suburbios de Coruscant en dirección al templo.

Tupei temblaba. Los nervios por lo que había pasado la consumían y el miedo la embargaba, aún sabiendo que el miedo era el mayor repelente para aquel caballero que la acompañaba.

Podía ver al Jedi por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro se mantenía mirando fijamente al frente, concentrado en manejar el vehículo y ella no se atrevía a mirarlo cara a cara.

De alguna manera aquel hombre la intimidaba o, tal vez, solo fuera la gravedad del asunto. No lo tenía tan claro. Se disponía a ir a un sitio en el que no quería entrar. Nunca había querido relacionarse con los caballeros Jedi pues eso desequilibraría la balanza.

Tupei no tenía un concepto bien formado de ellos pero tampoco se moría por hacerlo. Su lema siempre había sido: ¨Cuanto más lejos, mejor¨. Y ahora se observaba a si misma: estaba dentro de un vehículo minúsculo con el hombre más raro que había visto en su vida.

Obi Wan seguía impasible a su lado. Su rostro no revelaba ningún tipo de sentimiento alguno, simplemente se limitaba a conducir. Ahora recordaba otro detalle que odiaba de esa orden: su incapacidad para tener emociones.

_Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí _dijo intentando romper la tensión que, cada vez, se iba haciendo más y más grande. ¿O era fruto de sus pensamientos? El jedi la miró un momento.

_De nada, pero no me las des aún. Espero que el consejo te acoja bajo su protección. Todo esto es muy misterioso... _ soltó ceñudo.

De repente Tupei sabía cuál era el motivo de aquella tensión en el ambiente. Aquel hombre no confiaba en ella y no le culpaba después de lo que había visto; Ella hubiera sentido lo mismo.

A través de las vías semiaereas, Tupei pudo vislumbrar el templo Jedi. Era algo imponente y sobrio pero a la vez hermoso.

Obi Wan descenció del spider seguido por Tupei. La muchacha se acercó y lo observó un momento al pie delas escaleras. Iba a estar delante de un grupo de gente como él que la examinaría como un experimento.

_Tupei, no tengas miedo. No te harán daño. _ Obi Wan había vuelto a su lado y la miraba con sus ojos azules. Tenían una expresión suave, compasiva.

El Jedi la observó detenidamente. Tenía grabado en su rostro un gesto de desvalidez. La preocupación y el miedo corrían a sus anchas por sus ojos verdes.

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Alzó una mano y le rozó la mejilla para tranquilizarla. El tacto de su piel tersa y suave le estremeció haciéndole retirar la mano de inmediato. Los ojos de aquella chica se posaron en él fijamente. Había captado su atención. Había logrado calmarla un poco pero aquel gesto de abandono seguía en su rostro.

El Jedi tuvo el impulso de abrazar y proteger a aquella muchacha cohibida pero se contuvo. Era una desconocida y además peligrosa. Confiaba en que había hecho lo correcto y el consejo decidiría el destino de aquella chica.

_ El consejo te recibirá ahora _dijo el Jedi saliendo de la gran sala con una sonrisa.

Obi Wan quría tranquilizarla, eso era evidente, pero Tupei no podía evitar recelar. Llevaba toda una vida desconfiando de un bando y del otro; sabía muy bien como funcionaba cada uno.

El Jedi se dió la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la misma estancia de donde había salido haciéndole un gesto a la chica para que lo siguiera. Tupei avanzó hacia la entrada e hizo todo acopio de sus fuerzas para controlarse.

Obi Wan abrió una puerta y entró en una espaciosa sala invitándola a entrar. Con cautela entró en la habítación y miró a su alrededor. La estancia era un gran salón con numerosos asientos dispuestos en círculo, dejando un gran espacio en el centro. Ese espacio era hacia donde se dirigía el Jedi con ella; era el gran consejo Jedi.

Tupei lo siguió y se detuvo justo en frente de una pequeña figura. Era alguien muy anciano y la muchacha supo de inmediato que era el maestro Yoda.

Aquel ser parecía entrañable y cariñoso pero tras su amable semblante había alguien firme y decidido a la vez que la sabiduría se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Al lado del gran maestro había un caballero de piel oscura que la escudriñaba sin reparos. Su semblante también era sabio y poderoso pero Tupei se percató de que no poseía la amabilidad de Yoda.

A ambos lados habían muchos más caballeros que la observaban pero parecía que el pequeño Jedi era el que tenía la palabra final.

_Muy bien, Obi Wan ¿Por qué al consejo convocado has? _

_Mestro Yoda, pido ayuda y consejo _comenzó el Jedi _Traigo conmigo a Tupei, esta muchacha posee extraños poderes que escapan a mi comprensión. _

_¿Poderes dices? _le interrumpió Yoda extrañado.

_Sus características son fundamentalmente mentales. Unos individuos la atacaron e intentaron paralizarla con un inhibidor neuronal pero solo provocó que perdiera el control sobre ellos, causandoles la muerte.

_Entonces, peligrosa esta mujer es... _afirmó la criatura verde.

El maestro Jedi miró fijamente a la muchacha que se erguía frente a él y esta, ruborizada, clavó la mirada en el suelo.

_Solicito protección para ella maestro _dijo Obi Wan firmemente.

_Si tan poderosa es, protección no necesitará. Atravesamos una guerra Obi Wan, necesario en ella tu eres. _El maestro posó los ojos de nuevo en Tupei _muchacha, más cosas de tí debemos saber para ayudarte poder _. Tupei alzó la vista y comprobó que todos la miraban. Respiró hondo y tratró de mantenserse calmada.

_Provengo de un planeta independiente, fuera de la república. Pertenezco a un linaje extraño, incluso para mi. Mis recuerdos están confusos puesto que me abandonaron siendo muy pequeña. Solo sé que me persiguen desde que tengo uso de razón y he aprendido a no permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar.

La muchacha hizo un alto en el relato para observar una vez más a su alrededor. El maestro Yoda la miraba con curiosidad pero Windu la examinaba con recelo. Nada más verle habia sabído que no congeniaría con ella.

_¿Qué podrían querer de alguien como tu? _preguntó el maestro Windu.

_Sospecho que quienes la atacaron pertenecían al lado oscuro de la fuerza _intervino Obi Wan.

_¿El lado oscuro dices? _preguntó Yoda, interrogándole. La muchacha asintió y Yoda bajó la vista pensativo.

_¿Cómo se llama el planeta donde naciste? _soltó Mace Windu de intentó recordarlo.

_No lo recuerdo _respondió frustrada. La sinceridad con que respondía estaba grabada en su semblante pero Windu seguía escudriñándola.

_El lado ocuro es muy poderoso ¿Qué buscan ellos en tí? _

Tupei guardó silencio un momento cavilando la posibilidad de confiar en ellos.

_No pueden controlarme, ni manipularme de forma alguna. Nadie puede entrar en mi cabeza sin mi consentimiento. Lo único que sé es que quieren que trabaje con ellos pero yo...no quiero saber nada de la fuerza de ambos lados. Todo esto es muy extremista y esto lleva a la oscuridad extrema, de un lado o del otro... _

Windu pareció satisfecho con aquella respuesta y guardó silencio. Todos en el consejo callaban pero pensaban lo mismo: tenían ante si un arma que podía liquidarlos y ellos no podían siquiera ver sus más simples pensamientos.

_¿Cuál será la decisión del consejo, maestro? _dijo Obi Wan. Tupei no se había olvidado que el Jedi seguía en pie, junto a ella.

_Dificil tomar una decisión es _comenzó Yoda

_Dices que eres de un planeta fuera de la república ¿No es así? _preguntó un maestro con una larga barba blanca,Tupei asintió _Si mi conocimiento no me falla hay un planeta con personas similares a ti fuera del borde exterior. Su nombre es Dathomir,

_¿Crees que puede ser una hermana de la noche? _soltó Windu sorprendido.

_No lo sé con seguridad pero propongo que se investigue este caso _dijo el Jedi. Tupei miró al caballero con sorpresa. No se esperaba una información como aquella. Todavía esperaba que la encerraran o algo peor.

_Si...si...saber su procedencia debemos _afirmó Yoda dirigiéndose a la joven _Obi Wan tiene razón, los tentáculos del lado oscuro impredecibles son, pero esperar debeis antes de el planeta Dthomir visitar. Cuando el peligro haya pasado, investigar podreis. El Jedi asintió con la cabeza solemne mente acatando las órdenes del gran consejo.

_Que la fuerza te acompañe maestro _ dijo Obi Wan despidiéndose del consejo.

_Que la fuerza te acompañe _respondió Yoda y los demás. Tupei inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y siguió al Jedi hacia la salida de la gran sala. La recepción había acabado aunque ahora, tenía una pista sobre cuales eran sus posibles orígenes, podía seguirla hasta llegar a la verdad pero, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar.


	5. Chapter 5

El consejo Jedi le había designado para proteger a aquella chica o, más bien, vigilarla.

Obi Wan no confiaba en ella pero había algo que le atraía y eso no le gustaba.

El maestro Ki Adi Mundi había nombrado un planeta lejano que él no conocía así que, tendría que investigar sobre Dathomir y sus habitantes antes de ir hasta allí. Y si las hermanas de la noche eran como Tupei ¿Estaría la república en peligro?

Aquel pensamiento le pareció absurdo, si así fuera hubieran tenido información sobre aquel lugar hacía mucho tiempo pero Obi Wan sospechaba que Tupei era diferente. Sí, tenía un gran poder pero no percibía maldad en ella aunque tampoco veía luz y eso le inquietaba. Notaba que la chica caminaba entre dos bandos y eso no le daba seguridad.

De cualquier manera ahora era su responsabilidad y Tupei no podía volver a su trabajo, ni a su casa, ni a su vida. Debían quedarse en algún lugar, ocultos, hasta que pudieran abandonar Coruscant.

Los Jedis poseían viviendas francas por todos los cuadrantes del planeta pues servían para casos como aquel o como refugio para ellos mientras no pudieran acceder al templo.

Decidieron optar por un apartamento lo más alejado del centro neurálgico de la ciudad puesto que así no levantarían sospechas y evitarían ser vistos. Aún así, el Jedi sospechaba que el consejo quería alejar a la muchacha de allí pues no sabían cual era el alcance de sus poderes y tenían que ser prudentes en un caso de posible espionaje.

Se percató de que la chica guardaba silencio durante todo el trayecto. Mantenía la vista fija al frente pero su mirada estaba vacía. Habían sido unas jornadas bastante duras y eso el Jedi lo comprendía.

_Es una manera de mantenerte a salvo y que nadie pueda encontrarte. Solo hasta que podamos partir. _La chica giró la cabeza y le miró; era preciosa.

Obi Wan volvió a concentrarse en la conducción y no volvió a decir palabra alguna. Tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse.

Su antiguo padawan, ¨el elegido de la fuerza¨ había sido nombrado caballero Jedi hacía muy poco tiempo pero, aunque era muy poderoso, él sentía que Anakin no estaba preparado. Esos pensamientos no eran correctos pues el consejo había hecho el nombramiento y sus decisiones eran incuestionables pero, aún así, algo fallaba. Lo que había presenciado en Geonosis no le había gustado. Había demasiadas cosas en las que meditar pero no tenía tiempo para ello...se sentía mentalmente desbordado.

Por el rabillo del ojo se atrevió a observar a la joven que se sentaba a su lado. No le quitaba ojo de encima ¿Quien demonios sería? Era obvio de el por qué la queríanlos siths pero ¿Por qué ella no caía en el? ¿Quienes serían las hermanas de la noche? Su semblante era dulce y sereno pero sus ojos reflejaban lo que realmente sentía; inquietud.

A lo lejos Oi Wan atisbó el bloque de apartamentos donde se alojarían. Aunque no era partidario de aquel lugar. Había demasiada gente, demasiado alboroto. Todo el planeta era una enorme aglomeración de peligros.

Tupei no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor pues sabía donde estaban. Si había un sitio que conocía bien ese era Coruscant. El consejo le había proporcionado al Jedi para protegerla y no la habían ejecutado pero, aunque su protector era aquel hombre, no se sentía verdaderamente cómoda.

El Jedi no dejaba de mirarla disimuladamente y ella sabía por qué; Estaba a la defensiva. Ella no actuaba de ese modo pero Kenobi no la conocía. Tupei percibía que le embargaba la curiosidad. Ella actuaba como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observada pues era la mejor manera de mantener a raya la curiosidad de los caballeros Jedi. Cuando sentían que debían descubrir algo nada les detenía.

Al poco rato, pararon cerca de un gran edificio lleno de spiders y gente. Aunque las personas que podía observar no eran a las que Tupei estaba acostumbrada a ver. Aquella zona era un sector residencial propio de la gente pudiente: políticos y funcionarios, y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

_Hemos llegado _le dijo Obi Wan bajando del vehículo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta _aquí nos quedaremos hasta que podamos salir de Coruscant.

_Crees que es una buena idea? _le preguntó Tupei.

Obi Wan sorprendido la miró. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje.

_No lo sé, pero probablemente los que te persiguen creerán que has abandonado el planeta. _le repondíó.

_Yo no lo veo tan claro _aquella idea tal vez fuera contraproducente y Obi Wan lo sabía.

_Tenemos que acatar las ordenes del consejo _dijo con poca convicción.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio observándole. Aquel hombre parecía un libro abierto. Podía ver sus pensamientos reflejados en sus rostro. No le hacía falta usar sus poderes para saber que algo le preocupaba. No sentía maldad en él aunque sí su rigidez. Era evidente que era alguien estricto aunque a su modo.

Entraron en el edificio y cruzaron un enorme vestíbulo. Allí no había nadie salvo el recepcionista que les saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y siguió con sus quehaceres.

El Jedi y la muchacha entraron en el ascensor que les llevarían a la parte superior. Obi Wan pulsó uno de los botones más altos y Tupei no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa sabiéndose encerrada.

La tensión en el ambiente podía palparse pero no sabía como romperla. La frustración y el miedo se alojaban en su garganta como una poderosa losa y eso hacía que Obi Wan estuviese siempre a la defensiva. Los dos permanecían inmóviles mientras el ascensor subía pero ambos se calibraban. No se miraban pero se percibían. La curiosidad entre ellos empezaba a ser irresistible. Él por lo extraña que le resultaba aquella muchacha y a ella porque el caballero era el único que podía ayudarla a recuperar su identidad.

La puertas del habitáculo se abrieron de repente y Obi Wan salió en el acto hacia un espacioso salón blanco seguido por Tupei.

_Aquí es. El apartamento tiene tres habitaciones, elige la que quieras _dijo dando media vuelta disponiéndose para salir.

_¿A donde vas? _preguntó Tupei con un tono de miedo en su voz. EL caballero se detuvo y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

_En seguida vuelvo. Voy a hablar con los de la seguridad del é de vuelta en 10 minutos _respondió confuso. Si tan poderosa era ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?.

Obi Wan salió por la puerta dejando a la chica sola. Sola con sus pensamientos aunque no quería pensar en nada. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no sabía si estaba preparada para procesarlas.

Tupei observó lo que tenía a su alrededor. El apartamento era muy espacioso. A su izquierda tenía una hilera de ventanales con cristales de diversos colores y formas. A través de ellos, podía ver como las naves y los spiders surcaban la ciudad y más allá se extendía una enorme terraza.

A su derecha, estaban los blancos sofás y, en la pared, una acogedora chimenea. Frente a ella se situaba un espacioso pasillo con diversas puertas y, dirigiéndose hacia allí, atisbó a ver una especie de cocina al final de este.

La muchacha abrió una de las puertas que tenía a su izquierda y entró. La habitación era consonante a toda la casa; simple y espaciosa pero llena de comodidades.

A su alrededor habían grandes ventanales de igual forma y colorido que los del salón y frente a ella se encontraba una gran cama.

Permaneció en el umbral de la puerta observando todo aquel espectáculo de lujo y confort y le pareció absurdo ¿Qué hacía ella en un lugar de ese calibre con un Jedi? Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió al salón. Estaba demasiado inquieta como para sentarse y mucho menos dormir,

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia los ventanales y salió a la brisa tibia le golpeó la cara. Hacía calor y aquel ambiente no la ayudaría a despejarse.

_¿Te encuentras bien? _oyó a sus espaldas.

Tupei giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz que le hablaba; era Obi Wan.

_Me siento inquieta _respondió negando con la cabeza. Aquí no estaremos seguros. No por mucho tiempo _dijo la joven. El Jedi se acercó

_He hablado con los de seguridad. Por el momento no deduzco ninguna amenaza pero, aún así no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

Tupei asintió y se dirigió hacia el salón. Tendría que fiarse de las palabras de Obi Wan, pero presentía que algo pasaría y ella nunca fallaba aunque, ¿qué era lo que no estaba pasando ya? Los sucesos de los días pasados se agolparon en su mente.

_Tupei _la llamó Obi Wan _si no confías en mi, no podré protegerte... _por fin se había roto la tensión que había entre los dos.

_Si no intentara confiar en ti no estaría aquí, Jedi. _le respondió la chica mirándole fijamente _la pregunta es ¿Tu confías en mi? _ preguntó la chica escrutándole con la mirada. Sabía perfectamente que se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Él guardaba silencio y Tupei volvió a la carga. _Es gracioso que me pidas que deje mi vida en tus manos cuando tu no haces lo mismo ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Porque eres un Jedi? _Obi Wan asintió sin poder creerse lo que oía.

_Soy el único que puede ayudarte, Tupei. No veo que tengas una mejor opción _soltó irritado con cierto sarcasmo.

_Para ser un Jedi la soberbia te puede _le increpó la chica.

_¿Qué? Yo no... _Obi Wan comenzó a protestar pero mantuvo la calma _Oye, ambos queremos llegar al final de todo este asunto y tu quieres saber cuales son tus orígenes pero no podemos hacerlo así _

_Yo no soy la que desconfía del otro, Obi Wan _replicó Tupei.

Los dos callaron un momento. Ambos se miraban fijamente sabiendo que debían dar un paso adelante para llegar a alguna parte.

Obi Wan sabía que tenía que ceder. Tupei sabía que tenía que ceder y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. A pesar de todo lo que había creído sobre los Jedis, ella dejaría todo eso a un lado a cambio de respuestas pero ¿y él?

El caballero la observaba en silencio y un debate se abría en su interior. Si no daba su brazo a torcer estaría perdiendo el tiempo pero ahora el consejo le había pedido que la protegiera. Ella le estaba pidiendo algo justo pero, si cedía, el Jedi presentía que eso tendría consecuencias. Sentía que perdería el control sobre algo que todavía no atisbaba a ver en su horizonte. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio y no sabía si era capaz de saltar pero él había provocado todo esto. Si la hubiera dejado en aquel bar nada de esto estaría pasando en aquellos momentos.

Una tromba de pensamientos atravesaron su mente mientras la joven esperaba una respuesta, observándole.

Los rayos del sol entraban por los grandes ventanales posándose en ella, reflejándose en su cabello del color del cobre. La veía tan frágil e indefensa que no podía creerse que guardara en su interior tamañas capacidades. Ella lo miraba con aquella expresión de abandono. Ese gesto siempre la acompañaba cada vez que la miraba. Pero esta vez no apartó los ojos. El Jedi se percató de que la muchacha que tenía en frente de él también era un libro abierto y casi podía ver todo lo que pensaba.

_Tienes razón. Te pido confianza pero yo no deposito la mía en ti y eso no es justo _dijo Obi Wan _Vamos a estar juntos una temporada así que, si tu confías en mí, yo haré lo mismo. ¿De acuerdo?_El Jedi se acercó a la muchacha y le tendió la mano.

Tupei se quedó mirando un momento la mano que el caballero le estaba ofreciendo. Aquello significaba algo más que palabras y ahora le tocaba el turno a ella. Tendría que dejar atrás todas las ideas y prejuicios que la habían acompañado toda su vida. Tendría que dejarse guiar por aquel hombre que le tendía su mano.

En aquel momento recordó lo que había sentido en el Dexx Dinner la primera vez que le vio . Supo que no sería la última vez que le vería y no se había equivocado.

Tupei extendió la mano hacia la de Obi Wan, titubeante. El contacto de aquella pálida piel la estremeció. Un cosquilleo suave y cálido traspasó la suya y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El Jedi le sostenía la mirada como queriendo atravesar sus defensas y mirar dentro de su cabeza. Era como el agua queriendo romper una piedra inquebrantable.

El Jedi estrechó la mano de la muchacha aceptando el voto de confianza que esta le ofrecía. Sentía la misma energía perturbadora que Tupei y, en ese momento le pareció verla tal cual era, sin que pudiera ocultarle nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos dias y trataba de procesarlo pero le estaba costando horrores.

No paraba de darle vueltas al trato que había hecho con Obi Wan y tampoco olvidaba como había sido aquel primer contacto y la energía que había sentido al tocarle pero, de nada servía pensar en ello. Tenía problemas más gordos sobre los que reflexionar.

Tupei daba vueltas sobre la blanca cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. La idea de saber quien era le impedía relajarse y poder dormir y lo necesitaba. Desde el episodio en el Dexx no había podido descansar. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y su vida había cambiado de una manera brutal: De vivir en un pequeño piso y trabajar en un ambiente amigable a ser perseguida y convivir con un Jedi. Si le hubieran dicho que aquello pasaría no se lo hubiera creído. No se había percatado del verdadero significado de sus visiones cuando, aquel dia, percibió algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Tupei no se sentía con ánimos para seguir pensando y menos en aquel Jedi asi que se levantó de la cama, cogió una bata y salió de la habitación.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero la ciudad no dormía. Los murmullos de los spiders cruzando el cielo se filtraban por los ventanales y la iluminación exterior se introducía en el salón llegando al pasillo.

La muchacha se dirigió hacia el lado contrario entrando en la cocina.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa haciendo honor al resto de la casa. Las encimeras eran de mármol gris e imperaba el minimalismo. Había una gran isla blanca en el centro rodeada de taburetes asi que se dispuso a sentarse en uno sirviéndose un vaso de leche. Quería llevarse algo al estómago y, tal vez así, el sueño volvería a ella.

Con calma, miró a si alrededor. La cocina era preciosa pero algo tan lujoso le parecía algo chocante. Sobre todo si un sitio como ese pertenecía a la orden Jedi. Ellos profesaban una doctrina de austeridad y sencillez y aquello era de todo menos austero.

En aquel momento se percató de que su mente siempre volaba hacia aquel caballero que dormía en la habitación de al lado. Pese a lo poco que lo conocía Tupei le consideraba como alguién práctico y carismático pero con ella nunca lo había sido. Sacaba esas conclusiones por el comportamiento que él tenía con los demás.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando notó que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Tupei clavó la vista en la puerta entreabierta de la cocina con el corazón en la boca, esfumándose toda posibilidad de sueño.

La muchacha dejó el vaso en la encimera y se levantó preparada para cualquier cosa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Tupei exaló todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones; Era Obi Wan.

El Jedi estaba alerta, preparado para luchar. No se esperaba que, la que estuviera en la cocina, fuera ella. Le frustraba no poder percibirla.

_Tupei ¿Qué haces levantada? _le preguntó tratando de serenarse.

_No podía dormir _le respondió la chica _ ¿Y tu?_.

_Tengo una misión que cumplir ¿Recuerdas? Me mantengo en guardia. No me gustaría que sucediera algo imprevisto _dijo el Jedi; pretendia sonar distendido y relajado.

_Debe ser algo agotador estar alerta todo el tiempo _le dijo. Obi Wan guardó silencio unos minutos. No se esperaba que Tupei le hablara abiertamente. La tomaba por una persona reservada y bastante desconfiada.

Obi Wan se acercó a la isla de la cocina, cogió uno de los taburetes y se sentó frente a ella.

_No lo sé, desde niño lo he hecho, me han entrenado para ello.

_Creia que los Jedis eran agentes de la paz. _le replicó Tupei. Obi Wan no supo como tomarse aquel comentario y tampoco sabía hacia donde quería ella llegar.

_Hay que mantenerse alerta para poder defender la paz _dijo mordaz _Me da la impresión de que nos odias ¿Por qué tienes tantas reservas con los Jedis? _le preguntó él directamente.

Obi Wan estaba dispuesto a participar en el juego de la chica, fuera cual fuera. La muchacha bajó la mirada pensativa.

_No es odio...simplemente me cuesta aceptar como ciertas algunas de vuestras ¨doctrinas¨ _Obi Wan sintió un repentino interés en saber cuales eran y se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa.

_No puedo creer que seais personas que pretegen la paz con armas. No comparto que seais alejados de vuestras familias y, sobre todo, que se os prohiba cualquier afecto _Tupei se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo y un leve gesto de indignación le cubrió el rostro. Notaba que él la observaba fijamente pero ella era incapaz de levantar la vista.

Al Jedi le resultaba un tanto cómico y la miraba con una pícara sonrisa; aquella noche iban a tener un intenso debate.

_No se nos prohibe el afecto, Tupei, si no el apego _le contestó.

_Y si no hay un mínimo de apego ¿Qué clase de amor es ese? Incluso se os aleja de vuestras familias desde muy pequeños paro romper el vínculo... _Obi Wan la observaba frunciendo el ceño _verás, no digo que no hagais una gran labor por la gente y por la república pero, para mi, eso es algo inhumano de personas que predican humanidad... _Obi Wan la miró un momento pensativo. No sabía cómo defenderse de aquello.

_Es algo necesario Tupei y se hace siempre con el consentimiento de las familias. No debemos tener apegos porque podrían ser impedimentos para hacer cumplir el bien mayor. _le replicó pero aquellos argumentos eran muy pobres para ella.

_¿Te acuerdasde tu familia? _le preguntó de repente. Tupei sabía que aquello era una batalla perdida.

_Claro que sí aunque vagamente. Tengo un hermano. Se llama Owen y de vez en cuando le visito _le respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

_No creía que eso fuera posible _susurró ella. Obi Wan bajó la vista incapaz de rebatirla; Era un hueso duro de roer.

_Provengo de un planeta llamado Stewjon. Mi familia tienen propiedades allí pero de quien más recuerdos tengo es de Owen. No se parece en nada a mi... _

_Tal vez sea más inteligente _le interrumpió Tupei. Obi Wan estalló en una carcajada asombrado por aquella tomadura de pelo.

_Y tu, ¿Donde creciste? _El Jedi no permitiría que solo ella hiciera las preguntas. Ambos estaban intentando saber más del otro. Cuanto más supiera de aquella chica, mejor.

Tupei meditó un momento aquella pregunta; nadie se la había hecho.

_Tengo muy vagos recuerdos. A veces veo a personas con extrañas pinturas en la cara. También recuerdo que alguien siempre me abrazaba y me hacía sentir segura. A salvo. Luego hay un vacío y lo siguiente que recuerdo es una especie de internado. No sé como llegué allí. Habían chicos y chicas pero no hice grandes amigos. _susurró. El tono de voz iba apagándose poco a poco.

_¿Por qué? ¿Eras demasiado tímida? _Obi Wan que la miraba con cierta ternura.

_No _respndió la muchacha _fué en aquella época cuando descubrí lo que podía hacer. Les escuchaba...pensar. Me acuerdo de la primera vez que ocurrió. Estaba con un pequeño grupo y frente a mi uno de ellos estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos. Sin saber por qué, me concentré y le escuché. Era su voz pero su boca no se movía. _el Jedi la miraba fascinado por el relato incapaz de interrumpirla. Nunca había visto a nadie así. _Al principio no entndía lo que estaba pasando y tampoco podía creerlo pero, al dia siguiente, volvió a pasar lo mismo. Escuchaba a la gente hablar pero no articulaban palabra y, poco a poco, una palabra vino a mi mente: la fuerza. _

_Es algo muy sorprendente que se manifestara en ti a esos niveles y que los Jedis no lo percibiéramos. _le dijo el caballero. La chica le sonrió y éste le devolvió la sonrisa pero él quería saber más.

_¿Cómo llegaste a controlar tus habilidades sin entrenamiento? _le preguntó de nuevo. Tupei le miró un momento.

_Lo conseguí cuando empecé a escuchar cosas que no quería...la gente puede ser muy malvada si se lo propone. De todas maneras con unos es mas fácil que con otros. _dijo la muchacha.

_¿Otros? _.

_Si. No es lo mismo entrar en la mente de una persona normal que en la mente de un Jedi, por ejemplo. _respondió mirándole fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Obi Wan ¿Aquella chica estaría leyendo sus pensamientos? Esa idea le turbó inmediatamente reflejándose en su cara y Tupei rompió a reir.

_Tranquilo, si lo hicera lo notarías _.le calmó entre carcajadas.

_¿Por qué? _preguntó el Jedi de manera suspicaz.

_Porque estais entrenados, teneis defensas. Podría obligar a cualquiera a dejarme entrar en su mente pero si fuera en el caso de alguien que pueda defenderse tendría consecuencias para mi. Aunque prefiero no invadir la intimidad de nadie, nunca sabes qué puedes encontrar... _.

El Jedi la observó un momento. Aquella chica escondía una gran capacidad a la que muy pocos caballeros, aún con un árduo entrenamiento, podían acceder. A pesar de todo mostraba cierto respeto hacía las personas que tenía alrededor. Era eso o miedo a lo que podía encontrar. Él mismo, como Jedi, se había introducido en algunas mentes un tanto turbias.

_¿Podría yo entrar en tu mente? _le dijo de sopetón.

_Nadie ha podido, que yo sepa. _le respondió ella algo incómoda.

_Podríamos intentarlo Tupei, podría ayudarte a recordar algo más _le afirmó Obi Wan. El Jedi percibía que la muchacha se tensaba y no quiso forzar las cosas. Que tuvieran aquella conversación ya era un gran avance _Bueno, tal vez con el tiempo. Y dime ¿Qué pasó después de aquello? _ El Jedi decidió cambiar de tema esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas. No quería asustarla y, sin quererlo, había estado a punto. La muchacha volvía a tener esa expresión en su rostro que le atraía.

_Una de la sprofesoras me descubrío, aún no se cómo. Yo había leido historias sobre los Jedis y su forma de vida y pensé que aquella mujer me llevaría con ellos o con alguien peor y aquello era algo que no permitiría. No quería a nadie que me dijera como vivir ni que pensar y mucho menos, dominarme. Yo sabía que mis capacidades podían ser peligrosas y no quería que nadie las usara a mi costa, asi que, decidí escaparme de allí. _El tono de Tupei era normal pero Obi Wan sentía que no debía preguntar más. Esa noche había obtenido suficiente información.

_¿Siempre habías querído ser caballero de la orden? _era el turno de la muchacha.

_No, yo quería ser piloto. Era muy bueno y eso fué muy útil en la orden pero con el tiempo empezó a no gustarme. Ahora mismo lo odio _. Obi Wan tampoco sabía por qué había cambiado tanto con el tiempo pero, de pronto, todo lo que le caracterizaba cuando era joven había desaparecido. Sus reservas a volar aunmentaban exponencialmente sobre todo cuando Anakin, su antiguo padawan, pilotaba. Él tenía un gusto especial por el riesgo mientras Obi Wan se había calmado con los años y prefería un ambiente calmado y tranquilo.

Eso era algo que no compredió nunca de Anakin. Él siempre buscaba el riesgo. Le encantaba tomar decisiones sin medir las consecuencias a pesar de los consejos de su maestro que hacía esfuerzos por no perder la paciencia.

_Vaya, eso si que es extremo... _comentó Tupei.

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento. Ambos miraban hacia la encimera intentando encontrar un nuevo tema que sacar. Aquello de repente se había vuelto un tanto incómodo pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno quería abandonar aquella cocina.

_Espera... _.susurró Tupei. Obi Wan alzó la vista encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de la chica.

_¿No lo percibes? _le dijo. El Jedi no sabía a qué se refería. No había nada en aquella habitación que él no tuviera bajo control. Ella era la única cosa que no podía percibir.

_No. No Tupei, ¿Qué pasa? _le dijo con un tono ranquilizador.

_Alguien viene... _respondíó ensimismada en algo que el Jedi no podía ver. Era como si ella tuviera imágenes dentro de su cabeza. La chica entrecerraba los ojos como si quisiera enfoncarlos y mirar mejor.

_Tupei, solo estamos tu y yo, no hay nadie más. Debes tranquilizarte... _en aquel momento algo le hizo callar y todos sus sentidos vibraron. Ella tenía razón. Debía de haber supuesto que ella percibiría las cosas antes que él pero el desastre en el restaurante de Dexx no volvería a repetirse. En aquel momento el Jedi estaba con ella.

_Quédate aquí y no salgas _Obi Wan la miró y se dirigió al salón.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi wan salió silenciosamente de la cocina concentrándose. Se dirigió hacia el salón con paso firme cuando oyó que abrían la puerta del apartamento; Estaban allí.

Continuó andando sigilosamente por el pasillo preparado para lo que iba a acontecer.

Los extraños estaban dentro del salón y Obi Wan se quedaba sin tiempo para pensar. Se situaban en un espacio demasiado pequeño para poder defenderse asi que la única manera de salir de allí era por las malas. Si entraba en el salón atacando a todo lo que viera tal vez tendría alguna posibilidad pero ¿Y si no lo conseguía?

El Jedi, apoyado en la pared, mantenía la calma y tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de comenzar su improvisado plan y deseó más que nunca que la fuerza le acompañara.

Apresuradamente entró en la habitación sorprendiendo a los tres individuos vestidos de negro que habían allí; tenía que deshacerse rápidamente de al menos dos de ellos.

Mientras hacía su entrada en el salón movió con la fuerza la lampara que había al lado del sillón dirigiéndola a la nuca de uno de ellos, noqueándole; faltaban dos.

Con la misma rapidez uno de ellos sacaba un bluster mientras una tercera se mantenía inmovil.

El Jedi encendió el sable de luz que chisporroteó pero no llegó a tiempo y el hombre ya disparaba ya con saña. Obi Wan se agachó detrás de uno de los sofás protegiéndose de los disparos pero el olor a quemado se hacía cada vez más intenso. Sabía que aquel mueble no duraría mucho pero tenía que resistir. Se concentró barajando sus posibilidades. Se acuclilló preparandose para saltar planeando un ataque por sorpresa por la espalda de aquellos intrusos.

Tomó impulso y saltó. Encendió en el aire la espada produciendo esta un rugido y Obi Wan logró lo que se proponía. Se había situado a la espalda de los desconocidos tomándolos por sorpresa; estaba listo para deshacerse de otro de ellos.

De repente se percató de que algo había cambiado. Obi Wan se mantenía detrás de ellos pero estos no se movían y ya no disparaban. Alzó la vista y vió a Tupei en el umbral de la estancia; los controlaba.

Nunca había visto con sus propios ojos el alcance de las capacidades de la joven pero ahora que la veía no sabía como reaccionar. No sabía si estaba asombrado o horrorizado. Si ella perdía el control sería muy peligrosa, de eso estaba seguro.

_¿Estas bien? _preguntó la muchacha.

_Lo tenía controlado, Tupei _Respondió este aún turbado _¿Cómo es posible? _dijo apagando la espada de luz lentamente.

_Puedo hacer que hablen _soltó Tupei entrecerrando los ojos para concentrarse pero algo no iba bien...

Obi Wan se apartó de los intrusos pero antes les quitó las capuchas negras que les cubrían la cara.

El hombre era de piel oscura con una larga coleta y el otro una mujer. Una mujer alta y blanca con un extraño mechón de pelo, largo y blanco que le salía de la parte superior de la cabeza. Era bastante rara.

_¿Estás segura Tupei? _le preguntó Obi Wan a la muchacha. El gesto grabado en su rostro no reflejaba confianza. Algo fallaba pero Tupei no acababa de averiguarlo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_Me cuesta creer que no te hayas dado cuenta aún mi niña _dijo la mujer.

La muchacha dió un respingo al oir aquella voz ¿Qué quería decir?

De repente Tupei se dió cuenta de que se esforzaba cada vez más para controlarla y no entendía el motivo, pues aquella mujer no era un Jedi.

_¿De donde vienes? _le preguntó la muchacha. La otra agitó el mechón rojo que le colgaba de la nuca con media sonrisa y Tupei se inquietó aún más. El miedo empezó a instalarse en su estómago y ella presionó aún más.

_Acaso no lo sabes ya? Te creía más lista pequeña... aunque vista tu compañia demuestra que no lo eres tanto. _soltó lanzándole una mirada al Jedí. Su mirada era gélida y en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar el peligro.

Tupei luchaba por tener el control de la situación, mientras que Obi Wan no apartaba la vista de aquella mujer misteriosa concentrando sus sentidos en Tupei de una manera sobreprotectora.

_¿Quién eres? _repitió Tupei pero esta vez su voz tenía un tono ligeramente amenazador. Tanto esfuerzo por controlarla solo podía significar una cosa.

_¿No me reconoces? He venido a buscarte...pequeña niña...te buscan...

_:¿Quién? _inquirió la joven. Intentaba mantenerse firme pero la duda empezó a hacer mella en ella.

La muchacha lanzó una mirada al Jedi que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, tenso como una cuerda, sin dejar de mirar a la extraña mujer vestida de negro ni al hombre inmóvil a su lado. Tenía el terror reflejado en los ojos pero seguía controlado por Tupei.

La muchacha percibía que él estaba bajo su control pero sentía que la mujer la echaba de su cabeza. No había dudas, era como ella.

_Obi Wan... _susurró ella. El jedi no se inmutó por alguna razón, sabía que lo que estaba pasando, sucedería.

_Oh! Pobre Jedi, no tienes nada que hacer aquí... _susurró.

_¿Para quien trabajas?! ¡responde! _ Obi Wan captó su atención, distrayéndola de la lucha mental que mantenñia contra Tupei aunque esta no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando, era muy inexperta y él lo percibía. Debía seguir luchando.

La mujer del mechón le miró fijamente con rabia mientras el Jedi se colocaba en posición de lucha encendiendo de nuevo el sable láser.

_Ellas volverán...en cambio tu, Jedi, ya estás perdido _ gritó _Las hermanas de la noche te saludan!.

Se disponía a atacar al jedi con todas sus fuerzas pero Obi Wan era más rápido que ella y Tupei tuvo tiempo a reccionar.

Dirigió todo su poder hacia la asesina dejando libre a su compañero solo para ser atravesado por el sable de luz que el jedi esgrimía. Tupei contuvo la onda mental que aquella mujer le dirigia de forma desesperada y la muchacha contuvo la esperanza; estaba ganando.

Entre la confusión Obi Wan hizo uso de su telekinesis para expulsar a aquella individua de la habitación y poder huir pero, para su sorpresa, la mujer impulsada por la fuerza del Jedi corrió por el vestíbulo saltando por el ventanal que lo recorría, estallando los cristales en mil pedazos. Había fracasado.

Las fuerzas abandonaron a Tupei que cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Obi Wan apenas era capaz de recuperar el aliento.

_Pero qué demonios... _susurró estupefacto por lo que había presenciado. Al darse la vuelta vió a la muchacha caer y corrió hacia ella. Estaba inconsciente y el Jedi, conmocionado, se dió cuenta de que no podían seguir allí. Ya no era seguro.


End file.
